


There Goes Everything

by Sintina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Like Skating Dads who consider his feelings?, M/M, The Talk, Why can't Yuri have nice things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintina/pseuds/Sintina
Summary: Yuri catches Chris and Victor in the vending machine alcove- making out like teenagers!He has to tell Katsudon.





	There Goes Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any Part of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383048) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



> Based entirely on this line of the above fic:
> 
> "What if it hadn’t been Phichit? What if it had been someone like… well, like Yurio?" 
> 
> The "Red, Yellow, Green" series messed me up, I loved it so.  
> 

Yuri just wanted a soda. He only needed a stupid, freaking soda, dammit! Why did terrible, effed up shit always happen to him when he didn’t do anything wrong? He kicks his way into his hotel room and slams the door. What the hell is he supposed to do now? He grabs his phone. 

What is he supposed to say? Should he call or text? He should call. Then that poor, stupid idiot Katsudon will know it’s important. Tears start to prick at Yuri’s eyes. That _poor, stupid idiot!_ How was Yuri going to do this? How could he be the one to destroy Yuuri’s world, his life? 

But he had to. This shit always happens to him! The universe fucking hates him. He channels all the sadness at the thought of hurting Yuuri into rage and picks up his phone. 

Yuuri answers on the first ring, because of course he does. 

“Yurio? Is everything okay? You never call!” 

“No. I don’t.” He growls. Then he inhales, tries to stay as calm as possible. “Come to my room. 1134. Now!” Okay, so he shouted at the end, so what? Yuuri was used to him shouting. 

“We’ll be right there, just let me call Vic…”

“NO!!!” He almost drops the phone. Then he almost cracks it by clutching the fucking thing so hard. “No. Yuuri. No. Not him. I don’t want that fucking…” his voice breaks. “Everything’s not okay! Okay? Just you. Just you come here. Now!” And he hangs up. He’s got to get control of himself and his emotions! Katsudon’s probably already on the damn elevator. 

What is he going to say? What the fuck is he going to say to Yuuri when he gets here? Yuri stomps back and forth across the room, his long legs propelling him like catapults, like he could crush all his problems beneath the feet that are his livelihood, legacy, and power. He imagines Victor’s face on every inch of the floor. 

And then comes the frantic knocking.

Yuri flings the door open, panting in his anger, eyes wild and reckless and probably going red with his attempts not to cry. He has a job to do. 

“Yuri! Yuri! What’s happened?” Yuuri immediately grabs Yuri by the shoulders, eyes searching and clearly afraid. “You never call me Yuuri!” 

Yuri blinks at him. “What?!” 

“On the phone, besides the fact that you called and you never call… you called me Yuuri. I thought you might be dying! I… I don’t know what I thought! B-but you look fine!” 

“Well, I’m not!” Yuri wrenches himself from Yuuri’s grip and tramps away to face the window. Yuuri quietly closes the door behind himself as he fully enters the room. 

“Tell me what’s happened, please?” Yuuri’s voice sounds barely below panic. And Yuri’s already screwed this all up and he hates himself. He can’t look at Katsuki when he says it. He can’t… 

“I saw something. I saw…” his chest hisses out rapid, angry little breaths. Out with it. Oh fuck. He yells it all in a rush: “Victor-was-making-outwithChris!” His eyes are closed and his back is still turned and he can’t see the way Yuuri reacts. Good. He couldn’t possibly live with seeing the face Yuuri must have made. He deliberately tries to slow his breath. His ears are humming with rushing blood. For a second he thinks Yuuri must have fainted, because he doesn’t hear anything at all. So he turns. 

Yuuri is sitting on the bed with both his hands covering his mouth and he’s crying. Oh shit, Yuri didn’t need to see him crying! 

Then Yuuri makes a “PPPPppppffft!” noise into his hands. And wait a minute… 

“ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING?!?!” 

Yuuri looks up and- goddamn him!- he’s totally, obviously laughing so hard his eyes are watering!!!!

“WHAT THE FUCK KATSUDON?!?!” 

Yuri charges on him, grabs his shirt collar and hefts him up from the bed. “Did you have a stroke? What are you laughing about?! This _ISN’T FUNNY!!!_ ” 

Yuuri hiccups and can’t seem to help himself, he’s clearly trying so hard not to smile, but the stupid corners of his stupid pig mouth keep pulling up to his stupid cheeks. Yuri shoves him by the shoulders and he nearly falls back onto the bed, but regains his footing with a soft hand on Yuri’s shoulder and says:

“Oh, Yurio! I’m sorry! I’m- heh, heh, Ho Man. I’m so sorry! I’m just.” He gasps and takes in a big swig of air. “I’m just so relieved. I thought you’d been hurt. I thought your Grandpa or Potya died…” 

“Shut your _blasphemous mouth,_ swine! How dare you!!!!” And Yuri really does shove the shit out of him this time, and when he falls to the bed, Yuri kicks the piece of furniture as hard as he can with the flat of his foot. “Why are you laughing? Why aren’t you freaking the fuck out like I am?!!? Your shit-eating husband is cheating on you with his piece of shit ex!” 

“They’re not cheating, Yurio. I know. Victor and I… both of us love Chris, too. It’s okay.” 

“SHUT UP!!!!” Yuri kicks the bed again and the headboard thumps against the wall. “That’s not…” he whimpers and he’s fucking breaking. “You can’t…” he tries again, but every ounce of emotion he’s been drowning in for the last twenty minutes is whipped into a rage like no other. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, PIG!?” With this kick, the headboard bangs violently against the wall. There’s a crack like it might have broken. 

“Hey! Hey,” Yuuri reaches up for him, still smiling that stupid, sympathetic pig smile, “You’re gonna get the management called, Yuri. Calm down.” He rubs his dumb hand up Yuri’s arm. Like Yuri needs petting or something. “Sit down. Please? Let me explain.” 

Yuri collapses next to his stupid Katsudon. In truth, he’s so relieved. He is. He knows he’s relieved. Yuuri reaches an arm over his shoulders. _The worst couple in the world isn’t gonna get like the biggest divorce in the history of skating like tomorrow, good._ And he didn’t have to ruin Katsudon’s stupid life and break his stupid heart…

And then Yuri’s crying. A pitiful little stream of tears runs down each of his cheeks. 

Yuuri whispers a Japanese curse beside him and says “Damn it, Vitya.” Then he squeezes Yuri’s shoulders, pulls him into a hug, rubs those dumb, gentle hands down his back. “I told him this would happen. Yuri, I’m sorry.” And Yuri cries in Yuuri’s arms for a full minute, sniveling and snorting like a little bitch, until he pushes up out of the embrace. He smears the heels of his hands across his wet face and into his treacherous eye sockets. 

“Tell me everything,” Yuri swallows. “Now.” 

“There’s not much to tell. Victor and I are poly. Our marriage is polyamorous. We love Chris. He’s our boyfriend. Both of ours.”  
Yuuri gives a weak smile, a softness in his eyes. 

Yuri grunts. It means: ‘Not enough. Keep talking.’ 

“We. I. Well. We haven’t seen him in a long time and I’m sure Victor was just excited.” Here Yuuri tsks. “But they know better than to do that in the hallway or anywhere too public!” And Yuuri finally sounds angry, which for some reason makes Yuri smile. “I told them last time this happened. It’s like they want to get caught!” 

And just like that, Yuri’s smile is gone. “What? _Last time?_ How the heck long has this been going on?” 

Yuuri’s eyebrows raise. He’s thinking. “Over a year? Maybe 18 months?” 

Yuri stands up. He’s pissed for a whole new set of reasons and he’s way too pissed to articulate any of them. But he can’t kick anything anymore because he’s got to compete and he’s gonna end up fucking up his feet. So he whips a magazine off the coffee table and hurls it at the window. 

“I’m too old for this shit!” Yuri barks. “I don’t act like this anymore, Yuuri! You fucking know that! I feel like I’m fucking 15 again! What the hell?!”

It’s true. He hasn’t thrown a true rage fueled temper tantrum for at least a couple years. He’s been way better at talking things out, at expressing the full spectrum of his emotions. Beka has helped a ton with that. Lilia and Yakov too. And just getting older. But here he is throwing things again like a damn kid! And it’s all _their fault._

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He wheels on Yuuri. 

“I…” Yuuri looks dumbstruck. “It wasn’t…” 

“You two spent two years on the freaking rooftops being gross about your love for each other!” He stomps over to where Yuuri sits. “My eyes were bleeding at your wedding I was so sick of seeing your disgusting PDA!” Yuri sits down next to him on the bed again. “So, why aren’t you doing the same with Chris?” 

“Our sex life is private,” Yuuri snaps. But the look on his face. Like he regretted saying it before the words left his lips. 

Did Yuri break him or something? Katsudon suddenly looked so conflicted. 

“No one asked about your damn sex life!” Yuri throws up his arms. “You should have told me you guys had a boyfriend.” Yuri growls, hands fisting the sheets at his side. “And the team! Everyone! What if Yakov saw them? It took everything I had not to start wailing on them on the spot. But I didn’t beat the shit out of them, because I had to tell you first. I didn’t want you to find out because I made some giant scene.” 

“Aww! Yurio!” And the stupid pork cutlet hugs his shoulders again. 

“Shut up. Yakov would’ve started screaming and you know it! He wouldn’t have thought about you. He’d still be kicking Victor and Chris in the nuts right now.”

“You’re right. Of course. I know you’re right.” 

“And I…” Yuri swallows. Shit. He didn’t want to say this part. But he’s here now. And he wants to make the pig suffer for hurting him so much. Or. Well. At least he wants Yuuri to know how much he’s hurting. Shit. He’s sniffling again. 

“Yuri?” 

“Eeehhhh.” He groans. “You. Look. You two assholes are my only gross example of a, like.” He takes a breath. “A _good_ fucking marriage. Okay?” 

Yuuri gasps. That got him. Good. 

“I mean. I don’t remember babushka, I know grandpa loved her, but…” he snivels and Yuuri’s squeezing him again. Fine. Out with it. “You guys. You’re gross. And you. I guess. You’re perfect. Okay?” He’s crying again. Goddamit. 

“I’m so sorry.” Yuuri whispers, nose in Yuri’s hair now. Might as well tear the whole damn bandage off. 

“And I thought… When I saw… I thought…” he gulps. “I don’t want you guys to get divorced. Ever. Got it?” 

“Got it.” Yuuri kisses the top of his head. “I promise. We fucked up.” 

And Yuri coughs a laugh, because Katsudon never curses like that. 

“So…” Yuri has so many questions. Like, too many questions. He leans up so he can look at Yuuri’s face. “How did this happen? I mean, how did you and the old geezer decide you want to start having a boyfriend on the side?” 

“He’s not on the side.” 

“Whatever you say,” Yuri snorts. “And like… does this mean… I thought you and Victor were like some immortal soul mates, some epic romance for the ages.” 

“We are. We still are.” 

“Then how are _you_ not enough for him? Why does he have to have someone else?” 

“Yuri,” and Katsudon breathes in heavy, like he’s about to lecture a dumb kid. And it’s so insulting. But Yuri’s going to let it slide, just this once. Because he wants to hear this, that’s all. “It’s not about being ‘enough’ for each other. Love isn’t like money where you can just have enough, or run out of it or something like that.” Wow. Yuuri sucks at this. 

“Hmmph.” Yuri hopes the noise expresses the depths to which Yuuri is the worst at explaining anything. 

“Heh. Sorry. Ahem. I mean. Chris isn’t our boyfriend because we _need_ someone more than each other. He’s our boyfriend because we both love him and because he loves us too. And because we’re all okay with that.”

“I guess.” Yuri looks at the floor, because he doesn’t know where else to look. 

They hug for way too long and then Yuri asks Yuuri to leave. He needs to be alone. Or be with Beka. “Go talk to your stupid husband and your stupid boyfriend!” He gives the carpet a weak-hearted kick. Then he looks up. “And… maybe call me later?” 

Yuri still has so many questions. And he knows he deserves more explanations than that weak ass shit Katsudon just served up. 

But he also knows it’s so not the time. Not right now. He needs to cool down and process. 

“I will. I promise,” Yuuri smiles and squeezes Yuri’s hand by way of sealing the promise and then shuts the door. 

\-----------------------------

Yuuri’s jaw hurts from clenching it so tight. He takes the elevator to the lobby so he can wander the hotel’s expansive conference areas, up some flights of stairs and down again, take some time to think. He finds a secluded circle of soft chairs near a window with a decent view and he flops down into one. 

He hasn’t told anyone besides Phichit about Chris because it wasn’t anyone’s business. Like he said to Yurio, he and Victor’s sex life is private. But. Chris isn’t just a part of their sex life. It may have started out that way, but now. Oh man. They really screwed up. They hurt Yurio and it was only a matter of time before they hurt someone else. 

It could have just as easily been Mari or Minako. Yuuri didn’t want to think about that. Yurio looked up to them, they could explain things to Yurio and he’d still look up to them afterwards, even if he never let them live this down. But someone like Yakov or anyone else who expected better of them? Someone who could say: ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed.’? 

Ouch. They all needed to talk. Again. And here he thought they were finally getting good at this new life of theirs.

And another thing he’d said to Yuri bothered him. Did Victor and Chris want to get caught? They must or they wouldn’t be making out in the hallway _again._ That meant the three of them were, once again, _way overdue_ for a talk. They had two huge issues to discuss. 

How open did he and Victor want to be about their romance with Chris? Yuuri knew Chris was very open about his life and loves. The media never called it polyamory with Chris, though. They basically called Chris everything shy of a man whore. And the gossip rags didn’t even shy away from the term. And Yuuri didn’t want that kind of talk in relationship to himself, or Victor, or their marriage. 

This sucks. Victor and Chris obviously want to be out in the open about it, or they’d be trying to hide more. Yuuri doesn’t know where to start with this conversation. Because he doesn’t know what he wants, except he doesn’t want to hurt any of their family or friends anymore by hiding their relationship with Chris. But that doesn’t mean he wants the press to know about it. But as soon as they tell anyone, then everyone is going to know. Phichit managed to keep it quiet, because he was building a strong relationship with Chris too. But, by now, Yurio’s already told Beka. And what’s to stop him from telling Mila and Yakov and Lilia? And then…? 

Yuuri takes a deep breath. He can focus. 

Chris has an exhibition skate at the opening ceremony for this off-season ice event tomorrow. And Victor is supposed to be doing a ton of interviews as choreographer for about half of the programs that will be presented. Yuuri is skating in the competitive portion of the event. The scores don’t mean anything for next season, but that’s never stopped Yuuri from wanting to win.

And Yurio, especially now, is going to be out for blood. Yuuri took gold from Yurio by barely a point the last time they met competitively on the ice. This is a nightmare. Because he also promised Yurio he’d call him later tonight and talk more about this! 

They don’t have time for big, dramatic conversations right now! 

His phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Chris calling. Yuuri picks up but doesn’t say anything. 

“Yuuri? Are you there?” Chris’s voice is so wonderful, so soft and loving when he’s concerned. Yuuri can’t help but smile. 

“Yes. I’m here. Where are you?” 

“We’re in your room.” The typical seductive Chris returns to say: “Waiting for you to come join us.” Then he’s gone just as quickly when he asks, “Is everything alright? You’ve been gone for a while.” 

Yuuri sighs. “No. Yurio saw you guys in the hallway and it was a whole thing.” He hears Chris suck in a breath, but doesn’t let him say anything. “We need to talk. Wait for me to get there. Don’t let Victor call or text Yurio. Tell him I said ‘no’, okay? I’ll be right up. I’m just downstairs.” 

Chris gives an affirmative, says goodbye. Yuuri stands still a moment, squares his shoulders. He marches for the nearest elevator. 

Well, here goes everything.


End file.
